


Rooftops are the best place for a late night performance for a one-man audience

by stephpeanutbutter16



Series: Midnight Memories [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Peanut Butter, and jelly sandwhiches, fluffy fluff, hes just kinda mentioned naked, lemonade, midnight memories, naked harry, narry bromance is adorbs, niall's guitar, not really - Freeform, rooftop picnics, strong, this is so fluffy im sorry not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephpeanutbutter16/pseuds/stephpeanutbutter16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how strong was written</p><p> </p><p>or just a lot of niam fluff because niam fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftops are the best place for a late night performance for a one-man audience

**Author's Note:**

> what am i doing with my life i should be studying biology but one direction

Niall strummed a few chords on his guitar, his calloused fingers moving easily between the strings. 

“My heart and your heart sit tight like book ends.” He stopped strumming and jotted down the lyrics next to the chord progressions. He had been working on this new song for over two hours, sitting in the back ‘living room’, just enjoying the peace. The song, which he had yet to name, was for his best friend and recently made boyfriend, Liam. The two got together at the beginning of tour, accidentally at first. (They were drunk and horny). But after being locked in a venue bathroom by none other than Louis ‘The Tommo’ Tomlinson for an hour, the two had realized it was more than physical attraction and loneliness, and decided to give the relationship a chance. Their 2 month anniversary was approaching and Niall wanted to have the perfect song. He switched into the chords he had chosen for the chorus and let the words flow freely. 

“I’m sorry if I say I need you, but I don’t care I’m not scared of love. But when I’m not with you I’m weaker, is that so wrong, is it so wrong, that you make me strong.” Niall stopped playing at the applause that came from the doorway. “Who-?” He started before turning to see Harry there. 

“I like it. What’s it called?” He asked, sitting down on the sofa next to the blonde. Niall shrugged in reply. 

“Haven’t named it yet. You have any ideas?” He looked up at the younger boy. Harry shook his head. 

“It’s your song, you name it. Who’s it about? Liam?” 

“Got it in one. Do you think he’ll like it?” Niall asked nervously, absently picking at his strings. It was a bad habit, one all guitar players would pay for when their strings snapped. 

Harry gave Niall a look. “You could give him a collector editions Batman comic, and that song would still make him happier.” Niall rolled his eyes, but accepted Harry’s answer. “I’m gonna go to bed Nialler. See ya.” Harry got off the couch and headed back to the bunks, leaving Niall with his guitar, some chords, and the beginnings of a perfect song. 

 

*******************

4 days later

“Li? Can you come with me?” 

The boys had finished a show earlier that night and were holed up in their respective hotel rooms. Niall had just finished skyping with his parents and was ready to give Liam his anniversary present. He had Louis and Zayn set up everything and Harry was being a distraction for Paul and security. (he was running naked up and down the corridors).

“Course. Where are we going?” Liam pulled on his shirt, his voice muffled by the fabric. 

Niall shrugged and grabbed Liam’s hand and pulled him out of the room. He looked up and down the corridor before making a run for the stairwell, Liam hot on his heels. 

“Let’s go, up up up. Hurry.” Niall yelled, flying up 4 flights of stairs to the roof access. He pulled open the door and smiled at the blanket and food basket that was set up, along with his guitar case. 

“Happy 2 month anniversary Li.” Niall whispered, blushing. Liam smiled at the set-up and pressed a kiss to Niall’s cheek. 

“You planned this. I love it.” He walked over to the blanket and sat down, pulling Niall down next to him. He looked over and noticed the guitar case. “Are you singing for me, Niall James?” 

Niall blushed and nodded. “After food.” 

Liam rolled his eyes fondly. “Of course babe.”

After an extrmemly delicouis meal of PB&Js, lemonande and Harry’s cupcakes, Niall had pulled out his guitar and was warming up his fingers. 

“So I wrote this a few days ago, and it kinda sums up how I feel about you romantically, and in some ways, the other boys in a brotherly way.” Liam nodded, signaling Niall to start. 

 

 

Don’t wanna wait til it’s gone, you make me strong

**Author's Note:**

> i love song titles. if you wanna request a pairing too.............   
> I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> -steph


End file.
